Inked Whisky
by Kam'Suu
Summary: OS basé sur le premier Sneak Peek du 3x15 [Outlaw Queen]


Hello!

Le Sneak Peek du 3x15 m'a énormément inspirée (je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, ça et les nouvelles photos du tournage pfiou) alors je vous poste ceci. C'est court et c'est mon premier OS sur la série donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est OOC; j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

xx

Inked Whisky

Alors il était là, l'homme au tatouage en forme de lion, il était finalement réapparu, il avait fallu quarante ans et deux malédictions pour que leurs chemins se recroisent. Robin Des Bois, qui l'eut cru ? Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle, l'infâme Méchante Reine, serait l'âme-sœur de ce célèbre bandit qui volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne. Tout les opposait, elle avait même envoyé, à plusieurs reprises dans leur monde d'origine, sa garde royale à sa poursuite afin de récupérer les biens que lui et ses Joyeux Compagnons avaient dérobé. Et pourtant, il se tenait à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle et lui tendait un verre de whisky posé en équilibre sur sa paume, la manche de son blouson légèrement relevée qui révélait un tatouage qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier. Elle se revoyait encore à la porte de la taverne où la Fée Clochette l'avait conduite à observer le dos du corps de celui qui était supposé être l'homme qui la rendrait heureuse, celui qui lui était destiné. Qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle avait passé le seuil, si elle s'était approchée qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas simplement arriver vers lui et lui dire qu'elle était la nouvelle épouse du Roi, qu'une fée l'avait menée jusqu'à lui, qu'il était son âme-sœur et qu'ils devaient fuir ensemble afin de la sortir de ce mariage sans amour dans lequel elle était prisonnière il l'aurait certainement prise pour une folle. Et quand bien même, il aurait pris cela au sérieux, que se serait-il ensuite passé ? Sans ce désir de vengeance, la colère et le chagrin qui l'habitaient et la caractérisaient, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Elle était dépendante de son propre malheur et l'utilisait pour vivre et apprendre la magie auprès de Rumplestilskin. Alors elle avait fuit, elle avait quitté la taverne sans même prendre la peine de voir le visage de l'homme qu'elle était venue chercher, elle savait simplement qu'il avait un tatouage en forme de lion, et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait retrouvé, finalement, il était venu à elle.

Il s'était servi de cette fouille de la maison de Wicked pour démarrer une conversation il ne la pensait pas malfaisante et n'était pas effrayé ni menacé par sa simple présence contrairement à la plupart de la population de cette ville il était même allé jusqu'à flirter avec elle, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs décennies. Comment résister à ses sourires charmeurs, ses yeux clairs qui ne semblaient ne voir qu'elle ? Elle était entrée dans son jeu, l'avait laissé s'approcher d'elle. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu qu'il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'il s'était presque collé à elle au lieu d'attraper une des bouteilles d'alcool ambré posée sur l'étagère en bois de la sorcière. _Ressaisis-toi !_ S'était-elle ordonné en refermant sa bouche qu'elle avait inconsciemment ouverte quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-elle agit comme une adolescente alors qu'elle était celle qui avait l'habitude de faire endurer cela aux hommes ? Où était passée la femme séductrice avide de pouvoir qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était Reine ? Il la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis Daniel, elle pensait qu'il était son véritable amour, qu'elle n'aimerait aucun homme autant que lui et pourtant, la Fée Clochette lui avait prouvé le contraire. Peut-être que ce _bandit_ était sa fin heureuse, qu'elle ne finirait pas seule et détestée de tous, même de son propre fils que ne se souvenait plus d'elle ? Et si elle se laissait une chance, qu'elle le laissait tenter de la combler comme elle aurait dû le faire la nuit où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois ? L'espoir qu'elle mettait en cet amour était-il suffisant pour qu'elle mette une nouvelle fois son cœur en danger, là où il pourrait facilement être brisé ? Aurait-elle le courage de se relever encore une fois après cela ? Combien de trahisons arriverait-elle à supporter avant d'abandonner, de retirer son cœur de sa cage thoracique ou pire encore, mettre fin à ses jours ? Accepter le verre qu'il lui tendait reviendrait à accepter ce que cet homme représentait pour elle. Était-elle prête à faire cela ? A laissez ses démons de côté ? Souhaitait-elle véritablement être heureuse ? Le méritait-elle ?

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta Robin après avoir vu le visage de la Reine déchue se décomposer. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

La voix de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle avait suffit pour la sortir de sa torpeur, fuir ou accepter le verre ? Il fallait qu'elle choisisse rapidement. Après quelques instants durant lesquels elle pesa le pour et le contre, elle retrouva le sourire et prit le verre qu'il lui tendait en lui affirmant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle voulait être heureuse, c'était sa dernière chance, elle ne la laisserait pas passer et éliminerait quiconque tenterait de lui ruiner. Même les _méchants_ en pleine rédemption peuvent trouver l'amour, Rumplestilskin en était la preuve. Elle passa une dernière fois sa main dans sa chevelure ébène et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur en prenant une gorgée du liquide ambré qui lui brûla légèrement la gorge lorsqu'elle l'avala. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait bu du whisky, sans doute ne lui était-ce jamais arrivé, elle n'appréciait que le cidre.

« Aucune propriété magique, mais c'est tout de même très bon. » Commenta-t-il en s'appuyant contre la table positionnée derrière lui.

« Si un des deux idiots, Emma ou Hook rentrent, ils ne vont certainement pas apprécier cette pause. » Lui rappela Regina après s'être assise sur une des chaises vacantes et de lever la tête afin de avoir le brun dans son champ de vision.

« Nous méritons quelques minutes de répit, et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de prendre un verre avec la magnifique maire de la ville. » Se justifia-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Vous n'avez qu'à demander. » Répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus basse qu'à son habitude sans même prendre la peine de cacher ses joues rosies. Sa façon de parler, son accent et l'insistance de son regard la faisaient fondre elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il se penche dans sa direction, réduise la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps et l'embrasse comme il avait failli le faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Robin, incapable de masquer sa joie. « Alors que diriez-vous si je vous proposais de passer la soirée avec moi afin que l'on apprenne à se connaître un peu plus ? »

« Si vous me le proposiez, j'accepterais avec plaisir. » Accepta la brunette en essayant de contenir la danse du bonheur que son corps avait tant besoin d'exécuter. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, quel âge avait-elle ? Elle n'était pas une de ces adolescentes sur le point d'aller à son premier rendez-vous avec le garçon sur lequel elle craquait depuis plusieurs mois, elle était Regina Mills, la seule et unique Méchante Reine, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

« Parfait alors ne parlons plus au conditionnel et soyez prête à dix-neuf heures. » Termina le voleur amusé par le visage extrêmement réjouit de son interlocutrice. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette force invisible le pousser dans sa direction, le besoin de lui parler et de la faire rire alors qu'il ne la connaissait que de réputation.

Satisfaits par cet accord, ils terminèrent leur verre en discutant d'un plan afin d'arrêter la sorcière -qui ravageait Storybrooke à l'aide de ses Singes Volants qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil-, avant de reprendre la fouille de la maison de campagne. A plusieurs reprises, Regina lança des coups d'œil dans la direction du tatouage du brun. Et si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, qu'il avait le même dessin qu'un autre sur l'avant-bras et qu'il n'était pas son âme-sœur ? C'était une alternative tout à fait probable. Il fallait qu'elle sorte ce stupide lion de son esprit maudite Fée Clochette, si seulement elle ne s'était pas mêlée de sa vie ! Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ces pensées négatives qui pourraient porter préjudice à cette relation en devenir qu'elle entretenait avec Robin et se promit d'essayer, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de passer outre ce tatouage et de laisser le temps faire les choses et les rapprocher. Elle se sentait liée à lui, comme s'il la comprenait sans même la connaître, il avait comme elle perdu son premier amour et avait le sentiment d'en être responsable, il avait un fils et savait donc pourquoi le fait que le sien ne se souvienne pas d'elle et la traite comme une vulgaire inconnue la détruisait chaque jour un peu plus. Et puis, Roland semblait l'apprécier, il passait une grande partie de son temps libre à ses côtés lorsqu'il était autorisé à passer du temps avec les habitants de Storybrooke sans que son père ne soit là pour le chaperonner. La Méchante Reine aurait peut-être une fin heureuse, finalement ? Être heureux n'était pas réservé qu'aux autres, qu'aux _gentils_ et _bons_.

_fin._


End file.
